The Birthday Boy
by Doc House
Summary: It's Toby's birthday, and he's the only one not happy about it.


TITLE: The Birthday Boy. DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. SUMMERY: It's Toby's birthday. The only person not happy about it is Toby. PAIRING: Toby/Ginger, friendship. FEEDBACK: I would love some.  
  
"Ginger, I'm going to be in my office working. I don't want anyone to bother me. No one," Toby growled.  
  
"Okay," Ginger looked down on her desk. Toby walked into his office and slammed the door, making Ginger flinch.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"It's his birthday," Ginger said quietly.  
  
"So he's grouchy?"  
  
"He did this last year. He cowered in his office until everyone left. He doesn't want everyone making a big deal out of it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Why does Toby do half the things he does anyway?" Ginger said as Bonnie walked into Sam's office.  
  
"Hey Sam."  
  
"Good morning Bonnie, do you have the Goodman file for me?" Sam looked up and smiled.  
  
"Of course," Bonnie handed it to him. "Hey Sam, do you know what today is?"  
  
"It's May 27th Bonnie," Sam said while reading the file.  
  
"I know the date," Bonnie said sarcastically.  
  
"Then why did you ask?" Sam looked up.  
  
"What happens every year on this day Sam?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Umm.we think of new ways to conquer poverty?" Sam said confused.  
  
"Don't we do that everyday?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I thought we might have started an anniversary for it and I wasn't aware of it," Sam smiled.  
  
"Sam, Today is.Oh, nevermind," Bonnie gave up and walked out. "I have to go see Carol," Bonnie told Ginger before leaving.  
  
"Yeah," Ginger said as she put some mail in Toby's box.  
  
"Ginger?" Sam walked out of his office with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Hey Sam," Ginger smiled.  
  
"What's today?"  
  
"May 27th."  
  
"No, I know the date, I mean, is something going on today that I should know about?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Bonnie just said something happens every year at this time. What was she talking about?"  
  
"It's his birthday," Ginger pointed to Toby's office.  
  
"Are you serious?" Sam smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but don't tell him I told you. He'll kill me," Ginger looked up at Sam.  
  
"Well, I just might have to wish him a happy birthday," Sam started walking over to Toby's door.  
  
"No!" Ginger jumped up and got between Sam and the door.  
  
"What?" Sam frowned.  
  
"He doesn't want to be bothered."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he doesn't like people making a big deal about his birthday. He gets really mad, and then I hear it."  
  
"Ginger, it's the man's birthday. How upset can he be?" Sam smiled and moved Ginger out of the way and opened the door. As he walked in, Ginger closed the door behind him. She waited there for a moment and then saw the door open quickly. Sam jumped out.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Ginger smiled.  
  
"He threw his balls at me." Sam whined and rubbed his head. "I think I need some ice," Sam walked back into his office and shut the door.  
  
"Good morning," CJ walked in. She was wearing a helmet and a large coat that covered her entire body. "Is the birthday boy here yet?" She smiled.  
  
"Why are you wearing a helmet?" Ginger asked.  
  
"Because you can never be to safe with Toby on his birthday. Last year, he nailed me with water balloons. The year before that, he fired a paint ball gun at me. This year, I'm going in prepared."  
  
"If he does that to you, why wish him a happy birthday?" Ginger as confused.  
  
"What? And be rude?" CJ smiled. "Besides, it drives him nuts, and that's the fun part."  
  
CJ smiled and pulled down the facemask she had on the helmet. "I'm going in," CJ smiled and opened the door. "Oh Toby." She walked in and shut the door behind her. A few moments later, the door swung open and CJ flew out. She didn't have her coat or her helmet.  
  
"What happened?" Ginger asked. "Why are you soaked?"  
  
"He took my helmet and my coat," CJ whined. "He had at least twenty water balloons." She started walking away calling for Carol.  
  
"What happened?" Carol walked up to her.  
  
"Toby tackled me and took my helmet and coat," She walked on. "I need a towel."  
  
"This is going to be fun," Josh walked in with Donna in tow.  
  
"Josh, why do I have pie?"  
  
"Because Toby loves pie."  
  
"Since when did you start getting things for Toby?" Donna asked confused.  
  
"It's his birthday. He is rude to everyone and I'm going to be the one to break that spell. After I give him this pie, he's going to be happy."  
  
"What are you? A shrink?" Donna asked sarcastically.  
  
"Just give me the pie!" Josh grabbed it. "Watch and learn Donna," Josh smiled and walked into Toby's office, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"I bet you five bucks Josh doesn't succeed," Donna smiled while looking at Ginger.  
  
"I don't know. It's a nice gesture. Maybe that's just what Toby needs." Just then the door opened slowly and Josh walked out. Shutting the door behind him. He came out with the pie all over his head.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like you broke that spell," Donna couldn't help but laugh. "Josh, it's dripping down your face."  
  
"Shut up," Josh moaned and walked out. "Get me a towel."  
  
"I think CJ's using all of them," Donna said as she followed Josh back to his office laughing.  
  
"Is he in?" Leo walked in and asked Ginger.  
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't go in if I were you." Ginger warned.  
  
"Why?" Leo asked.  
  
"It's his birthday," Ginger said.  
  
Leo stood there for a minute. He nodded and smiled. "Is Sam in?"  
  
"Yeah, go on in," Ginger smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Leo avoided Toby's office and went to see Sam.  
  
"Smart man," Ginger said to herself. Just then, Toby's door opened and he emerged.  
  
"Ginger," He looked at her.  
  
"Yes?" She stood to face him.  
  
"I thought I asked you not to let anyone in my office," Toby glared.  
  
"I told them not to go in, but they didn't listen to me," Ginger defended herself.  
  
"Okay," Toby turned around and went back into his office. "No more people Ginger."  
  
"Yes sir," Ginger sat back down and finished the paperwork she was working on. Just then, the President walked in.  
  
"Good morning Ginger," He smiled and walked up to her. Ginger rose to her feet and greeted him.  
  
"Good morning sir."  
  
"Is Toby in? I need to see him about a meeting tomorrow."  
  
"Yes he is. But." Ginger started but stopped; she couldn't tell the President that he shouldn't go in.  
  
"But what?" The President asked.  
  
"Nothing sir, it's just."  
  
"Yes?" Jed was getting impatient.  
  
"It's Toby's birthday today, and he gets a little.Oh, what's the word?" Ginger thought to herself.  
  
"Moody. Rude. Sarcastic. Strange." Jed offered with a smile.  
  
"All of the above sir." She smiled back.  
  
"Thanks for the heads up. I'll see him tomorrow anyway, it can wait," He smiled. "Have a good day."  
  
"You too Mr. President," Ginger smiled as he walked out.  
  
For the rest of the day, everyone avoided Toby's office. All of them went to Sam if they needed anything. Toby didn't come out of his office all day. If he needed something, he called Ginger in and had her get it for him. Even though Toby kicked everyone out earlier, they still got him gifts. They left them with Ginger so she could give them to him. At the end of the night, everyone left a little early.  
  
"Toby?" Ginger knocked on the door.  
  
"What?" Toby moaned. She opened the door and saw him stretched out on his couch.  
  
"I was wondering if you needed anything before I left?"  
  
"Why are you leaving?"  
  
"Because everything is done," Ginger said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Everyone got you gifts. I left them on my desk for you. You can grab them on your way out," Ginger smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Toby mumbled.  
  
"Happy Birthday Toby," Ginger began to walk out.  
  
"Ginger," Toby got up and walked out of his office to catch up with her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't like to celebrate my birthdays," He said.  
  
"I can see that," She laughed.  
  
"Do you know how old I turn today?"  
  
"No," She smiled.  
  
"45," Toby threw his arms up in the air. "I'm 45!"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Ginger shook her head.  
  
"Ginger," Toby looked at her. "I'm 45!" He snapped.  
  
"You know Toby, you shouldn't worry about how old you are. You should be thankful you made it to 45."  
  
"I'm more surprised then anyone. I thought I would have had a stoke around age 30 so I didn't worry about getting old."  
  
"You don't look old," Ginger offered.  
  
"I have gray hair," He pointed out.  
  
"Toby," Ginger laughed. "You don't have any hair."  
  
"Very funny," Toby couldn't help but smile as he rubbed his head.  
  
"At least I got you to laugh," She smiled. "I should get going."  
  
"You think I should celebrate?" Toby asked before she walked out.  
  
"Yes I do," She smiled.  
  
"Then wait," Toby walked back into his office and grabbed his bag. "I'll let you take me out to dinner."  
  
"You're letting me take you out to dinner?" Ginger asked.  
  
"What? You want me to pay? It's my birthday," Toby whined.  
  
"Fine, but we're going cheap," Ginger walked in front of him.  
  
"How cheap?" Toby asked.  
  
"Pizza or burgers. Take your pick," She smiled.  
  
"No steak and pie?"  
  
"If you want pie, go find Josh," She smiled as Toby started laughing.  
  
"It was an accident," Toby said seriously.  
  
"Sure," Ginger said sarcastically. "Happy Birthday Toby." She smiled  
  
"Thank you." Toby said.  
  
The End 


End file.
